


Gonna Lose It

by Anotherlostblogger



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Language Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/pseuds/Anotherlostblogger
Summary: Ryan kinda has a thing for a certain friend of theirs, but a big secret is keeping him from making a move. Luckily, Curly is there to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small bits of (google) translated Spanish are in the endnotes, not counting for certain slang/words that might not be correct Salvadorean Spanish, apologies in advance! 
> 
> *UPDATE: I've now added hover text, so you can (on a desktop) just hover over a word and get the translation! Otherwise on mobile, I still have the translations in the endnotes.

It was lunchtime at USC and things were generally pretty chill. It was only week two into junior year, too soon to feel swamped by classes, but not too soon to feel the relief of getting away to eat lunch with some of his friends he'd missed over the break.

" _Sí papi, dame algo de eso,_ " Curly said sipping loudly on his la croix, and Ryan elbowed him quiet.

Ryan's embarrassing lack of Spanish-knowhow may have kept him from shit-talking at family events, but he could still tell when Curly was hitting on their friend.

For all of high school, Film School had been his dream. Now, college was his prison. From day one he'd grabbed a table in the lunchroom with one of his only friends from high school, Curly Velasquez, and now it had become their habit. It was nice to know no matter how busy school got for him, he never had to eat (at least one of his daily meals) alone.

Or, well, it was nice until Curly started hitting on all his friends.

"Hey guys," the newcomer said, setting his tray down at their table as Curly's mischevious look met Ryan's gaze.

Okay, so maybe not all his friends. Maybe just Shane.

Shane was this gangly kid from Illinois that Ryan met in his first ever film production class, back when he was just this dopy smartass with long limbs, baggy t-shirts and bad (self-cut) hair.

He'd then studied abroad for a year in Poland and came back with a decent haircut, looking like his clothes actually fit and all he'd said was "hey" like he'd done dozens of times but suddenly Ryan got butterflies and it was _bullshit._

"Looking _good,_ Shane," Curly said appreciatively as Shane sat next to him in another fitted shirt. "Keeping those edges clean," he teased, reaching up to touch the whiteboy hipster fade Shane had going on. In spite of himself, Ryan watched Curly's ringed fingers brush through Shane's brown hair, feeling a strange tightness in his gut.

Shane let him touch his hair like nothing was out of the ordinary, but then, Curly got away with doing things like that. 

 _"Bonito, bonito,_ very nice," Curly said warmly, before turning back to his food.

Shane gave him a shy smile and turned to Ryan who immediately ducked his gaze, so nobody was talking.

It had never been like this before, but now it was like this all the time. 

When they tried to speak at the same time, it turned into a, "No you go first-" "That's okay-" song and dance, but Curly just giggled.

\------

He could remember the first time they'd hung out when he got back, and he'd looked at him with those amber eyes and suddenly Ryan felt that swoop in his gut, that 'oh no he's cute', and he'd went out and got drunk about it.

Curly couldn't see what the problem was. 

"He's cute, you're cute, you'd make cute babies..." Curly had half-shouted to be heard over the crowd at the student bar, and Ryan had sloppily hushed him with his finger. Curly's eyes had beamed back at him anyway. 

Of course Curly couldn't see what the big deal was, Ryan couldn't help thinking as he saw his friend exchanging heated looks with a brooding football player across the floor. He was the king of hooking up. 

"It's just," Ryan said, probably too loudly as yet another girl nudged past him to get to the bar, "It's just...he got _so_ hot, and he's like... _seven feet tall._..." 

"Speak for yourself, baby," Curly had said, and then he felt a hand wrap around his bicep and give him a squeeze. " _Solo tienes que demostrarle estas armas."_

Ryan blushed. Okay, so he'd been taking out his stress at the gym recently but it's not like a certain someone had noticed.

"He'd be lucky to have you," Curly said sweetly, promptly ruining the moment by adding, "Or, to be had by you...whichever way you swing, baby."

"Curly," Ryan moaned, but his friend just grinned. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dick appointment to make," Curly said with a wink.

When he was left by himself to drink, Ryan couldn't help but wonder what it took to have the balls Curly did, watching him slide up to this complete stranger as they moved onto the dance floor.

He watched them together until he was ready to crash, stumbling back to his dorm and knocked out till dawn. 

\-------

Then there'd been the house party.

Ryan and Curly went to these sorts of things all the time, but it was the first time he could remember seeing Shane there. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. 

"Hey buddy," Shane had said when he saw him in the kitchen there, and there'd been this heart-stopping moment where he leaned over Ryan and he'd thought for a crazy second he was gonna kiss him, but then he saw he was just reaching for a cup in the cabinet behind him.

The tension was weird...it was probably just one-sided, but all Ryan could do was smile in an awkward way as Shane went to make himself a drink. 

"Having fun?" Shane had asked, and Ryan had nodded like a buffoon before Shane disappeared with a girl he hadn’t seen before, leaving Ryan holding a red solo cup by himself like a loser. 

\-------

"He's straight," Ryan told Curly when they were walking back to the dorms that night.

"There's no such thing as a straight film student," Curly declared and Ryan had given a self-deprecating grin. If only.

"I'm pretty sure I almost walked in on him having sex with some girl in the bathroom," he sighed.

"Oh honey," Curly said sympathetically, and Ryan allowed himself to be petted and cooed over. "He could still be bisexual," Curly posited hopefully, and for a moment Ryan let himself imagine a world where he'd want him back. 

\-------

There was another reason he hadn't made a move on Shane Madej and it was this: he still hadn't lost his virginity. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to...so much as he hadn't even come out until the end of high school, then he got busy with school and just...life. 

It didn't help he was such an anxious person. He overthought everything. If someone was flirting with him, it took him about ten internal arguments with himself to even believe they were actually interested and by that time they'd usually moved on. 

At this point, he couldn't decide if finding a random stranger was the best option first, or if he should hold out for his first boyfriend...but by now he was nearly ready to try anything...he just didn't want to be bad at it.

Laying in bed, frustrated, Ryan rubbed a hand down his jeans.

He had porn stored away on his laptop, but he was almost too distracted to rub one out. 

'Curly's flirted with you too,' his traitorous brain reminds him. 'What if you ever flirted back?'

Ignoring his better judgement, he stuck his hand down his pants and made some other memories. 

\-------

It was hard not to notice all of the times Curly flirted with him after that. It wasn't something he'd really thought about since he was in high school. 

He'd called him adorable one day when they were paired together for a science project, and Ryan had turned about as pink as the color of Curly's shirt.

Curly had just giggled, and gave him a nudge, "Don't take everything so seriously, chico," he'd teased, and they'd gotten on with their assignment.

Curly had always been that way: out, giggly, and flirty as fuck. Ryan had to admire it-he had a brand.

But there was a difference between having a flirty personality and actually attempting to get into someone's pants...or so Ryan figured.

Curly had never actually attempted to make any move on him (or Shane for that matter) as far as he could tell.

He had never really looked at him that way before, but he was cute in his own way. He was sunny and sweet and wore tons of things Ryan could never in a million years imagine feeling comfortable wearing, including numerous necklaces, bracelets and rings...always the rings. 

Ryan wondered if he took them off for sex...then promptly shook himself for allowing his mind to go down that road. Curly was one of his only friends...what was he thinking?!

God, he just needed to get laid.

\-------

Their production class this year was focused on documentaries, and, while Ryan loved movies, he had to admit he was eager to get started on this. 

Curly and Shane joined him, and since he was nominated as their Producer, it meant he could finally get to make something he'd been hoping to work on since he started here.

He had a google doc and a power point started and everything. 

"What's the plan?" Curly asked, knowing Ryan's proclivity for research, and Ryan grinned. 

He turned his laptop around so they could see it, and Shane squinted, scooting closer. "What's a Whaley house?"

"I'm glad you asked, " Ryan said, a grin taking up half of his face with excitement, "It's only the most haunted historical landmark in a hundred miles-"

"It's a hundred miles from here?" Shane asked dubiously.

"I think you're jumping on the wrong thing," Curly said, grabbing Shane's arm. "This bitch just said this place is haunted."

Ryan and Shane both laughed in surprise.

"Well, for one thing...it's in San Diego," Ryan said to pacify Shane, and he held up his hands in surrender. 

"And for another, yes, it's said to be haunted by the lady who built it and-"

"And what are we going to do, exactly, Ryan?" Shane interrupted. "Is it...condemned?" 

"No," Ryan said, folding his arms in front of his chest. He was almost hurt Shane thought he was stupid enough to pull a classic Stupid Kid in a Horror Movie move.  "It's actually a historical landmark...you can get tours and everything."

"Oh," Shane said, sounding a bit happier already. He did like his history.

Curly, on the other hand, still looked a little disquieted, but, seeing that he was outnumbered, merely rolled his shoulders back. "Well, I mean, if it's like...in the daytime..."

"Yeah..." Ryan said shiftily. He wasn't sure if they were going to get permission to come back at night, but it was one of the first things on his list. 

They had three weeks to work on this. Half of that should be devoted to post-production. There was no time to lose.

After giving them a run-down of the history, it was decided. Curly would be on camera, he and Shane might rotate narration, running sound and research, and they'd all split up the editing duties. 

"So...uh," Shane said, stretching back in his seat. "Guess we're going to San Diego."

" _Dios ayudanos,_ " Curly said, and Ryan laughed. Who needed sex? This was probably the best idea he'd ever had. 

\------

This was definitely the worst idea he'd ever had. 

They'd been given the tour in the daytime, had some good interviews with a tour guide and historian, got the shots of the house from the outside, stuff they were eager to use for their project... but now the sun had set and Ryan was getting squirmy.

Shane thought it was a beautiful place, and he'd said so, but the darker it got, the more ominous it felt to Ryan. 

"What's funny is just looking at a place and know, 'Oh, this is where I'm gonna lose it later,'" he'd said as they left the Whaley house behind to grab some food, and Shane snorted.

"What? Your virginity?" he asked, the oldest, lamest joke in the book, but Ryan blushed anyway.

Maybe it was because he liked Shane, but he couldn't stop being obvious and turning pink whenever Shane did dumb shit like that. He was probably pinker than any of them realized, since it was getting dark, thank God. 

"Yeah, my virginity," he'd joked back, to avoid being weird. "Th-that reminds me, I-uh, I have some special plans for this evening."

Curly and Shane laughed together, Curly coming behind him to give his arm a playful squeeze. "That'd be one way to end our video," he teased, and Ryan knew he'd turned red. "Oh, gosh."

"The voice over just going, 'We've seen some things that'll really make your toes curl...terrifying visions that'll really make you scream," Shane said in a deep, spooky voice. "Cut to...Ryan's sex tape."

"Oh, fuck you,"  Ryan said, but he couldn't help laughing along. "Yeah, yeah, no one wants to see that."

From behind his back, Curly made a high-pitched, 'Wellllllll....' sort of sound, exchanging a Look with Shane who could only grin in response.

"Don't sell yourself short," Curly said finally, and they all laughed.

\------

They were an hour into filming and Ryan was down to his last brain cell and his last nerve.

Curly, who usually empathized with him about this kind of stuff, was having none of his nervous energy.

"Oh, now you think it's a bad idea," Curly said, tsk-tsk-ing his tongue as they moved from one room to the next, flashlights at the ready. Ryan deeply wished he could pretend to be cool about this, but Shane had sneezed and he jumped about five feet in the air.

There was no going back.

Luckily or unluckily, depending on how you viewed it, Shane just thought it was funny.

He about busted up every time they heard _anything,_ and by the time he was calm enough to speak all they got were things like, 'It's just the wind-" or 'You bumped into that chair yourself' or equally cynical nonsense. 

"Do you guys think we should conduct like, a seance or something?" Curly of all people asked, looking at them from behind the camera. "Like, to make things interesting?"

Ryan went pale. "Hell no," he said. He didn't care if it made better content. He wasn't doing that on his first Ghost excursion, no sir. "Not before I've had sex, anyway-" he quips, hoping to lighten the mood.

Shane laughs at the reference, but one look back at Curly and Ryan call tell: he Knows.

\------

They make it back to campus in one piece. Shane still has an essay to write, so he bids them adieu and dips into the late-night student store to stock up on caffeine, and suddenly Ryan's alone with Curly, just standing there in the streetlights. 

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," Curly says, shaking his head at him. "When were you going to tell me you were having...sex troubles?"

"I'm not having sex troubles-" Ryan stammers, feeling a shield go up, already mortified. 

"You're not having sex at all," Curly says, cutting to the quick, and Ryan blanches. He's not wrong, obviously, but to hear him say it, now, even when it's almost midnight and nobody's around...he wants him to shut up, now before Shane comes back and finds out.

"Really, it's nothing to be ashamed about-" Curly goes on, treating him like he's little and soft. 

"I know," Ryan says too quickly, but Curly doesn't take the hint.

"If you're having a hard time finding...you know..." Curly says, eyes cutting as he delicately avoids bringing up His name, "good gay boys-"

"What, _you'll_ fuck me?" Ryan asks. It's sharp and accusatory, the bite of an animal trapped in a corner, and he sees it when Curly's eyes shutter. 

"Oh, baby," he says, his voice sweet as molasses. "Don't flatter yourself."

Ryan can feel bile in his throat, this instinct to stand up for himself, to fight, to...stop this argument where it stands, but all he can do is stand there while Curly shakes his head.

Of course, that's the moment Shane comes back, carrying a plastic bag full of snacks and wearing his headphones. He grins and waves at them as he goes past, totally unaware of the tension.

The second he's gone, Curly speaks. "I was just going to say...if you wanted someone to talk to...." he puts his hands up, "But if you want to keep messing around with straight boys...that's none of my business." 

And he leaves him there, standing awkward and alone.

\------

Ryan has the night to feel guilty and like the absolute Worst, so that by the time he rolls out of bed and stumbles into the dining hall he's not sure if he's hoping to run into Curly or hide from him, but before he can make a decision, it's made for him.

Curly is there, eating Lucky Charms, and Ryan takes his breakfast burrito over to sit by him.

It's Sunday: he has nothing else he should be doing, and he won't get any work done until he's dealt with this. 

"Hi," Ryan says timidly.

"Hello," Curly says archly, focused on his cereal.

"Can I sit here?" he asks, and Curly sighs and finally looking up. He swears in Spanish ( _estupida ardilla_ ) and then gestures across from him.

"You know you can," he says, and Ryan lets out a sigh of relief and seats himself with him.

Ryan picks at his food until he can't take it anymore. 

"I'm sorry," he blurts out. "I got embarrassed and I was an asshole."

Curly hums in quiet agreement and Ryan feels his face color in shame.

"Please, _please_ forgive me," Ryan says, his eyes getting wider with conviction, "I know I was a dick but-"

"Okay! I forgive you," Curly says, interrupting his downward spiral. "Calm down."

"Oh," Ryan says, and he feels a weight lift from him, and can't help but feel himself brighten, just a bit.

 _"Tienes suerte de ser lindo,"_ Curly says, shaking his head, before translating himself, "You're lucky you're cute, Ryan Bergara." 

Ryan takes a big bite of his burrito, before swallowing it and some of his pride to say, "Thanks."

Curly stirs his cereal a second before he stops. 

“I’m sorry I said Shane was straight,” he says and Ryan feels himself get flustered again.

”It’s fine,” Ryan mumbles into his food. He probably was.

Deciding to take the plunge (He's already gotten himself this far) Ryan takes another fortifying bite of his burrito and asks, "So um...about that advice you wanted to give me?"

Curly's eyebrows raise in surprise. Ryan can understand why: he had a problem talking about it last night when no one was around, but not here in a crowded dining hall?  

"I just...I don't know what to do." Ryan thinks he might be left with permanently pink cheeks at this rate with all the blushing, but he can't help it. It's a big question.

"To do, about...." Curly drawls out slowly. He's being delicate, and Ryan can appreciate that. "Finding partners...having sex-"

"Any of it," Ryan says quickly. "All of it."

He hopes the look in his eyes conveys just how much he's given him carte blanche here: there are some things he can't ask for. 

His friend reaches over and gives his arm a squeeze. "Don't you worry about a thing," he promises. "Curly's gonna take care of you."

And in spite of himself, Ryan believes him. 

\------

It's a Sunday morning when he loses his virginity, or at least, part of it.

Curly's dorm is clean, and smells nice-like he probably lights candles (even though that's not allowed) and Ryan allows himself several minutes of anxious energy until Curly sits him down on the bed and teaches him to kiss.

Ryan's not really sure what to expect, but Curly is patient and kind and even chews on a tic-tac before they start locking lips, so Ryan feels his fears assuage a little. 

Curly takes his face in his hands and Ryan's eyes close so fast Curly giggles. 

"Relax," Curly whispers, and then he feels a hand curl around his-his own hands had gone into fists, and he hadn't even realized it-and helps him unfurl them, forcing the tension from his body, before their lips touch.

It's maybe not fireworks, but there is a spark of _something._ Curly smells good, and his lips are soft, and oh, gosh, this is what he's been missing out on. 

He knows its lame, but he could probably kiss forever.

Curly isn't in any rush. They kiss, and kiss, and then Curly is bracketing his hips with his thighs, crawling on top of him, and oh...Ryan likes this too. 

Ryan isn't sure what to do with his hands, but they wind up on his waist, and they kiss some more until Curly's tongue goes inside his mouth. 

Ryan feels something stir, deep in his gut, and sticks his tongue in Curly's mouth, seeking more, until Curly pulls back, giggling. 

" _Despacito,_ " Curly admonishes him gently, and Ryan knows what _that_ means, but Curly doesn't seem bothered. "A little at a time."

 So Ryan takes it slowly, lets Curly lead, until he's melted on his mattress, his shirt is off, and Curly is mouthing his way down his chest. 

Ryan's making sounds he's never made before, but Curly takes that as encouragement, his thumbs going into Ryan's shorts. "Can I take these off?" Curly asks and Ryan feels his heart hammering in his chest as he nods.

"It's okay," Curly soothes him, "You can tell me to stop if you need me to-"

"N-no," Ryan says, even though it's a little intimidating to watch Curly take a moment to take off all of his rings. 

"Okay, baby," Curly says, and he's holding Ryan down by his hips, watching as he unveils his cock a little bit at a time. 

"I'm going to give you a blowjob now," Curly says, brown eyes going back up to meet Ryan's, just to double-check. "Yes?" 

"Yeah," Ryan croaks, and Curly grins. 

"By the time I'm done with you, baby, Shane will be crawling on his knees to get a piece of this," Curly gushes and Ryan lets out an embarrassed laugh.

"I don't know about that," he says, holding onto the blankets around him.

"Shh," Curly says, and then he's kissing his knee. "I know what I'm talking about."

Curly wraps his lips around Ryan's cock and everything goes fuzzy.

There's just this sensation of _warm, damp, yes, please_ , and so much else, and then he's coming way too soon before he gets a chance to even warn Curly, but luckily his friend doesn't seem bothered. He holds him steady so he doesn't fuck too much into his mouth, and Ryan doesn't understand much, but he likes the feel of that.

He's left panting when Curly comes back up to lay next to him, appropriately smug.

"Fuck," Ryan says, and then he cuts a nervous look back at his friend but Curly just rests his face in his hand and looks at him. 

"You wanna touch me?" Curly asks sweetly and Ryan nods. His eyes are wide and he's not really sure where to start, so Curly pulls him in by his waist and kisses him. While Curly had mostly let him set his own pace earlier, he takes control of it now, and it's wild that Ryan can now tell the difference. He can feel Curly's hands moving across his bare skin as they kiss until he takes two big handfuls of his ass and squeezes and Ryan lets out a very manly squeak into Curly's mouth.

Curly laughs, not mocking but fond, and he pulls back enough to pull down his own pants, giving Ryan another quick kiss, before reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing the lube.

He pours some into his hand and lets Ryan do it, guides his hand to his cock, and Ryan touches it, grabs him and feels another man's cock pulsate beneath his hand.

"Holy shit," he whispers and Curly giggles, and then they're kissing again, and the angle isn't perfect but Ryan knows how to jerk someone off.

He pulls at him, lets Curly grab and grope at his flesh until he's almost grinding against him, until Curly's almost biting at his mouth, and leaving little half-moon indents in his skin.

"Ohhhhh, yes," Curly groans, and then he's coming; pulsating warm sticky wetness all over Ryan's hand, and his thighs.

It's gross, or it should be, Ryan thinks as he runs a finger through it, but it feels like success.

Curly's still panting when he smiles at him, pushing back his damp curls from his forehead to say, "We'll make a man of you yet."

And really, Ryan can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes daddy, give me some of that.  
> **Nice, nice.  
> ***You just have to show him these weapons.  
> ****God help us.  
> *****Stupid chipmunk.  
> ******Slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Curly continue to explore things together, and a little conversation with Shane might lead to something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just going to be two chapters but now...I'm sorry...

By the time they meet up to edit again on Tuesday, Ryan thinks he's sufficiently been 'made a man of' multiple times. 

He's been made a man of so much he's not sure he's gonna be able to 'make' anything if he tries touching himself...but really, there are worse problems to have.

He wonders, really, as he glances at himself in the bathroom mirror one last time before he goes out to meet them if he looks any different now that he's shared orgasms with another person... but he doesn't think so.

He might just walk a liiitle taller, especially after the events of last night.

\-----

 ‘Come over XX,’ Curly’s text had read. 

‘Sorry,’ Ryan had texted back. ‘Homework.’

‘I’ll let you fuck me,’ Curly said back, and, on his way out the door, Ryan felt that he really didn’t have to finish his homework _tonight_ anyway. 

\-----

“You, uh, you really want me to fuck you?” Ryan asked, shirtless in Curly’s room.

Curly was too busy admiring the way the lines of his chest and thanking baby Jesus for his gray sweatpants, hung low on his hips, and how they accentuated the outline of his cock to pay any mind to his friend’s nerves. 

“I know what I’m about, _chico_ ," Curly said, waving his concerns away. 

“Unless,” Curly said, casting him a coy look. “You want me to do the fucking.”

Ryan quickly looked away, and Curly chuckled, not bothered. 

“No, no,” he said agreeably. “You’re saving it for your _Dulzura_ , I get it.”

It might have been a joke, but Ryan’s reaction showed the truth of it. 

”Curly,” he mumbled, and Curly pulled him in.

”It’s okay,” he told him, “let me show you how to get yourself ready. You can watch me. You may want to do this someday.” 

It was different than watching porn: Curly didn’t make a ton of noise or put on a show. “It’s weird, at first,” Curly said, pushing a finger inside of himself. “But you get used to it.”

Ryan stares at him like he was discovering the secrets of the universe. 

“That’s uh, a lot of lube...” Ryan says dumbly. It looks so slick there, between Curly’s thighs it’s almost obscene. (Who is he kidding-this whole thing was obscene, that was the point.)

”Mm,” Curly agrees easily, spreading his legs a little wider to give Ryan room. 

“It’s always better to use more than less,” Curly says, going back out before squirting a little more lube and then adding the next finger in.

”I mean...some people like a little burn,” Curly mused aloud to himself. “But for your first time, especially, you’ll want to do this,” he said firmly. “If he tries anything else, god forbid if he tries to go in dry, you just kick his pasty ass out of bed.”

Ryan laughs, caught off guard, and sees Curly’s warm, protective eyes. “Sir, Yes, sir.”

Curly winks, pumping his fingers in and out a little more before he deems himself ready. 

“Okay! Wrap it up, mister,” Curly says and Ryan fumbles to put on a condom for the first time. 

“Save that bare-ass shit for your boyfriend,” Curly teases him and Ryan turns pink. 

“Got it,” he says, and Curly giggles, watching him slick up his latex-covered member with wry amusement.

“Alright!” Curly says, clapping his hands and opening his arms, “give it to me.” 

“Okay,” Ryan gulps, climbing between his legs, holding his cock by the base. “So...we...just...uh...”

"It's okay,” Curly reassures him, petting his hair. “Stick it in.”

Ryan presses in as slowly as he can bear, his body experiencing shocks to his pleasure system along the way. 

“Shhh,” Curly says, petting him, and Ryan realizes he must be babbling nonsense. It’s kind of embarrassing to need to be taken care of when he should be doing the caretaking, but Curly doesn’t seem to mind.

 Curly’s legs wrap around his hips, and up his lower back, holding him in as Ryan goes up to the base. 

“Guh,” Ryan stammers. “Guh. Uh. Are you okay?”

Curly smiles up at him with all of the soft amusement of someone who’s spent the better half of his college years engaging in wild and enthusiastic sex. 

“Baby, I’m great,” he reassured him, pushing back his sweaty hair from his face. “You’re not gonna hurt me. Do your thing.” 

And that's all the encouragement he needed.

Holding just under Curly's legs, Ryan fucks him: he fucks him until he thinks _he_ can't walk, till his knees go weak and he feels that rushing roaring sensation that means he's gonna come, until all he can think about his chasing his own pleasure. 

" _Pasivo tonto,_ " Curly mutters to himself, but Ryan's too close to even begin to care to understand. He comes, filling up his condom and almost immediately collapses atop of Curly's amused chest.   
  
"Was that," Ryan pants, "Was that..." 

Curly raises an eyebrow. 

He realizes he must not have done much for Curly and can feel the blood begin to rush back to his face. "Oh, god," Ryan says, "Fuck-"

"Baby, we have all night," Curly says lazily. "Roll over and give it a minute." 

Quietly, Ryan does as he's told. 

"You can't uh..." he begins, feeling suddenly very awkward with the condom on his softening dick, "...use it a second time...can you..."

"What?" Curly laughs. "No!"

"Right," Ryan says, embarrassed, his ears pink. "Sorry."

He waddles over to the trashcan to dispose of it while Curly giggles and then collapses back on the bed next to him, his heartbeat still slowing from the leftover adrenaline. 

"So, uh, guess I was a bit of a caveman there," Ryan says, clearing his throat. 

"Just a little," Curly agrees, resting his chin on his hand. "But nobody gets it right the first time."

Ryan nods, grateful for the seven-millionth time that he didn't do that with someone who would care. If Curly's upset, he certainly doesn't show it. 

"You uh...you think I'll get it right?" Ryan asks timidly.

"Oh, we'll get it right," Curly says meaningfully, and Ryan smiles.

\-----

The next time he lasts longer. 

He also waits for Curly's orders, does everything he says. 

"Get your hand around my dick, Bergara, come on," Curly urges him from beneath him-this time they're doing it front-to-back...doggy style. 

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan says, and he's grabbing him and pulling, going in time with his thrusts, and Curly groans and bares down on him and everything goes wonderfully blank.

Curly's still hard when he pulls out, but this time he's a little less patient. 

"I'm gonna," Curly says, and he has his hand on his dick-pressing his face into the pillow. It's hot, Ryan thinks, watching him like this, but not fair, so he says, "Let me suck you," and Curly stops, and turns around.

He only gets a moment of internal 'fuck I better get this right fuck' before Curly's hand is in his hair and he's got his dick in his mouth.

Curly pulls his hair when he's close, and it makes his eyes water-Curly only belatedly seems to realize he's done it, but before he can apologize, Ryan lets out a moan.

He pulls his hair, and holds him steady, a quiet, "Ryan, I'm gonna-" muttered, and Ryan braces himself for the natural conclusion-and downs it all like a fucking champ.

 _"Jesus, Maria y Joseph,_ " Curly says, sounding dazed, and Ryan rests his head on his thigh. "That was...you are something else." 

Ryan can only smile. 

\-----

 When he sees Shane again, it's to go over footage together back at his place. He's showered for like twenty minutes and picked up after himself and his roommate who is (thankfully) never around, and it's not like they ever fooled around here but it's still hard not to feel like Shane will come in and immediately smell the scent of sex all over him.

Shane absolutely remains oblivious. 

"Got the footage?" Ryan asks, maybe a little too breathy when he opens the door, but Shane doesn't seem to notice. 

He lifts the camera meaningfully in one hand, "You show me yours, I'll show you mine," he quips and Ryan laughs, backing away to let him in. 

It takes a while for the card to upload all the videos, and so Shane's looking at something on his phone, and before Ryan can help himself he finds himself asking, "So uh, you gotta girlfriend?"

'Smooth, Ryan,' he thinks with a wince. 'Real smooth.'

"Hmm?" Shane asks, glancing owlishly over his screen. "A GF?" he asks (he pronounces it like Gee-Eff and everything). "Ah, no, not at the moment."

"Oh," Ryan says, and he feels weirdly vindicated by this, but abruptly doesn't know where to go from here. 

"Do you, uh..." he feels his heartbeat race in his ears, it's a huge risk to even joke like this, but he's gotta know. "Got a BF, then?" Ryan asks, voice cracking only a tiny bit in his bee-eff pronunciation, and Shane's face goes all crinkly-amused at the edges. 

"Hah, no," Shane says, "I'm flying solo."

'That,' Ryan thinks deliriously, 'isn't a "no homo."' It isn't a 'yes homo' either, the less romantic side of his brain reminds him, but he ignores it.

"Oh..." he says intelligently, "Like me."

Shane's mouth twitches, his face distinctly amused but otherwise hard to read. "Tragic isn't it," he says ironically. "Guess we'll have to fuck around...oh well!"

Ryan laughs way harder at this than the joke calls for, secretly a little disappointed that Shane isn't looking for something more serious, but after his newfound discovered Sexual Prowess he thinks he can handle it. 

"Yeah, I mean...that's what college is for, huh," Ryan says, fully aware of the fact that his parents met at USC over twenty years ago.

"Definitely," Shane agrees, but he has this look on his face that Ryan desperately hopes isn't pity. 

"You know, you got time to meet 'The One'," Shane says gently. It's maybe meant to be encouraging, but Ryan can hear the air quotes around it, and another part of him dies a little inside.

'He doesn't believe in ghosts,' Ryan tells himself, 'What made you think he'd believe in soulmates?'

"Yeah," Ryan says out loud, but it's like all the air has popped out of his chest. He feels like a deflated balloon. 

Somehow he manages to move on and get on with actual work. He can't quite get over how attractive Shane is even now, but he can compartmentalize it just enough to choose the best parts for the intro and first part of their project. 

It's getting close to dinner, and Ryan's wondering if it'd be weird to ask about getting food when Shane speaks again.

"Hey, speaking of casual sex," Shane says, and Ryan lets in a quick breath, suddenly re-aware of how close they're seated together on the bed. 

"I do have somewhere I gotta be by seven if you know what I mean," Shane says, nudging him playfully, and Ryan feels that balloon gently float to the bottom of his stomach. "Think we'll be done by then?"

Ryan swallows another bite of humble pie and forces himself to smile, "You know, maybe now's a good place to stop anyway."

Shane perks up at that, Ryan notices morosely, but still has the manners to ask, "Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry, about it," Ryan says, and he wipes his hands on his jeans, putting his laptop back on his lap, and forcing himself to focus. "We're finished."

\------

Luckily Curly is free. He's watching some sort of documentary he's supposed to be taking notes for, and Ryan had promised he wasn't going to bother him, but he's been kissing his neck and trying to instigate something for the past seven minutes and finally Curly has had enough. He pauses the movie and turns the light on, and it works as effectively as spraying a dog for bad behavior.

 "Ryan, goodness, what's going on with you tonight?" he asks, looking somewhere between exasperated and concerned. 

"I want you to fuck me," Ryan blurts out of nowhere, and he thinks they're both equally surprised.  

"You want me to- _carajo,_ baby, are you sure?" 

 "Yes," Ryan says, growing more certain by the minute. 

Curly doesn't look like he believes him, but Ryan knows that if he gets to the bottom of this (oh Jesus Christ) if they start talking about this, he's gonna be even more miserable than he already is, it's already seven fucking o'clock and Shane is fucking someone else and what the hell was he waiting for?

"Please," Ryan begs, and he's not above giving him his puppy-dog look. "I've been watching a lot of porn and, and...and I really want to try it." Not entirely untrue. 

Curly gives him a long, searching look before he caves.

"All right," Curly says finally. "Okay, _mi principito,_ " he says, kissing him sweetly. "But we're doing this my way."

\------

"My way" apparently means leaving Ryan ass-up in bed while he takes his sweet time getting to know his butt. 

Curly has already expressed an affinity for it-he's called it cute nicknames that Ryan isn't sure he wants to understand, so Ryan thinks he might take all night before he gets his cock in him.

It's not that he's not a little nervous about the whole thing, its just...he wants to skip to the part where he can't remember his own name, much less Shane's, and Curly seems to have other ideas.

Curly is mouthing at-even biting at, the globe of his ass, and Ryan lets out a sound that might be as much pleasure as it is embarrassment-the little, scratchy murmurings Curly's making against his skin certainly doesn't help, and neither does the fact that he's grown in a nice little beard.

" _Tan lindo, tan poco,_ " Curly says lovingly, rubbing his cheek against Ryan's (ha) and Ryan thinks he's gonna lose it. 

"Curly, please," Ryan groans impatiently, and then Curly's sticking his tongue against the rim of his ass and suddenly Ryan's making all kinds of groans without any trace of self-consciousness.

Curly's tongue is inside him, he's pressing in, warm and wet and, "Hahhhhh," Ryan groans into his pillow, pressing his face up into his arm, and his ass back in Curly's face, "Holy fuck."

" _Justo como pense,_ " Curly murmurs, entirely too satisfied, but even that is sexy right now, and Ryan is leaking all over Curly's sheets.

"Oh my god," Ryan rambles. "Oh my god, oh my god."

Curly pulls his ass cheeks open with his hands, gets his whole face up inside it, and Ryan meets God.

\------

He's still breathing heavily, in disbelief that he's come without anyone touching his dick when Curly pulls away to kiss his back. 

" _¿Justo lo que recetó el doctor?_ " Curly asks rhetorically,  but his voice is a low rasp and Ryan moans.

" _Oh principito, ¿te gusta cuando te hablo así?_ " Curly murmurs, sounding wry, and mortifyingly, Ryan whimpers.

There's a definite shift of something, the air around them, the sound of Curly positioning himself...he's getting the lube, Ryan's brain thinks distantly. And condoms.

" _No te preocupes bebe te tengo,_ " Curly tells him, "Shh, Ryan..sweetheart, I got you."

Curly sticks a finger inside him, and Ryan has to keep himself from humping the mattress. He's not sure when he got hard again, but his erection is pressed up against his stomach, and he can hardly breathe with just how much he needs it.

Curly keeps him still with a firm hand on his lower back and soft words of endearment, whispered filthily into his skin, and then Curly's lining himself up and saying, "Ryan, I'm going to fuck you-"

And Ryan knows he's going to ask because he always asks, but Ryan can't take it anymore.

"Please," he wails, pushing his foreheads as hard as he can into his pillow, so his ass is as high as it can go, his feet scrambling for purchase against the already-soiled sheets. "Please, please, please."

So Curly presses a quick kiss to the top of his spine and pushes in.

The feeling of fullness...it's overwhelming at first. Not painful, but...so much, so much sensation and Ryan's eyes stay screwed shut. 

Curly is running his hands down his sides and gentling him, saying sweet things until Ryan can even begin to give the okay, and then Curly fucks him.

He's gentle at first, but its not making love-not with the way Ryan is pressing back and gasping, until Curly grabs his hair and murmurs filthy words in his ear.

 _"Puta,_ " Curly says, superbly satisfied, and Ryan knows what that means: _slut._

The way he moans in response doesn't do anything to prove him wrong.

Curly holds him in place and fucks him until their bed squeaks, until Ryan's crying out, for mercy, God, salvation.

Curly pulls the back of his hair as he drives his point home and helps him see the light.

\------

Ryan blacks out almost immediately after. He crashes for maybe an hour before he wakes, disgruntled and confused somewhere around nine pm. 

Curly's watching the documentary again, it's playing quietly in his bedroom, Ryan watches him taking notes for a minute before he speaks.

"Hey," he says, and his voice is froggy, and Curly smiles down at him, back to his sweet, normal self. 

"Hello sleeping beauty," he says, "How are you feeling?"

Ryan sits up...slowly. His ass doesn't hurt...yet, he thinks, rubbing at his eyes with his fist. "Um, good," he says, feeling strangely shy. "Good."

Curly is acting like everything is so normal: like he didn't just entirely rock his world....he wondered if this is what sex with Curly was like most of the time, if he's been boring for him until now. 

"Good," Curly says warmly, unaware of his internal monologue. "Oh! By the way..." Curly gives him a meaningful look, " _He_ texted." 

"Who?" Ryan says, but he knows: who else could it be?

" _Tonto,_ what do you mean, who?" Curly says. "Don't worry, Curly helped you out a little," he punctuates this with a little wink as he hands him over his cell.

'As if that wasn't worrying,' Ryan thought. "Help me, how?"

Curly gave him an expression that said, 'Just look', so he did.

From what he could see, there was a ten-ish chat bubble exchange with Shane Madej since around 8:30 pm.  
Oh. God.

"Curly," Ryan says, feeling panic claw at his throat, as his eyes scan the texts. "What did...why-"

To his credit, Curly does look a little guilty. "If it went wrong I was going to say it was me," he says, "But I think it went right, don't you?"

And looking at the last text, Ryan things he might believe it, too. 

 

_SM: Hey, hope it wasn't too shitty of me to run out on you. It didn't work out tonight anyway if you want to meet up?_

_Actually, I'm a little busy right now, but next time, for sure._ :RB

_SM: Yeah, of course._

_SM: Are you "hanging out" with someone right now? *wink wink nudge nudge*_

_Kind of. It's not too serious. Why, are you interested?: RB_

_SM: Woah_

_SM: Coming from you that's...surprisingly forward._

_Sorry. Maybe I'm a little drunk._ :RB

_SM: Nah, that's okay._

_SM: I like forward._ 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Boy  
> **sweetheart  
> ***silly bottom  
> ****fuck  
> *****my little prince  
> ******So cute, so little.  
> *******just as I thought.  
> ********just what the doctor ordered?  
> *********Oh little prince, you like it when I talk to you like this?  
> **********Do not worry, baby, I have you.  
> ***********Silly


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the flirty texts are out in the open, Curly tries to help Ryan make a move without moving things along too quickly...

The last text Shane had sent was about ten minutes ago.

Ryan was suddenly hit with a mini panic. 

"God, what do I say?" he asks, sending Curly wide eyes. "I don't want him to think I'm not into him-"

"Baby, relax," Curly says, scooting over to get a closer look at his screen. "He's a horny boy, going from flower to flower like a little baby bumblebee. There's no need to rush."

"Gee, thanks," Ryan mumbles, and Curly gives him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Until you, I'm sure," Curly gushes sweetly. "You just gotta rock his world."

Ryan gulped. "How?"

Curly took his phone from him, arching an eyebrow. "Depends. You want to give him a blowjob or have his kids?" 

Ryan blinks. "Um. Uh. Um."

Curly giggles, his thumbs already typing up something. "Got it."

Ryan couldn't help replaying their conversation from earlier, which brings him back to...

"The project," Ryan says dumbly...there'd be nothing stupider than ruining any semblance of normalcy between them before they have to present on Tuesday. Curly looks into the distance like he's just remembering that, too.

"Maybe after the project," Curly agrees. "Sent."

"What did you say?" Ryan says, grabbing his phone before Curly has a chance to answer him. 

"Grabby," Curly said, rolling his eyes, but Ryan was already wrapped up in reading his text, which almost immediately received a response:

          _How about you and I get food next week?  :RB_

_SM: Next week? Why so far away?_

Ryan looked up from his phone, blushing, and Curly peered over his shoulder. 

"You know, maybe I could-" Ryan started to say, and Curly lifted a finger up. "No."

Ryan hung his head. 

"Listen, baby," Curly said, "if he's worth your time, he can wait five days." 

 _We have work to do,_ Ryan sent, but his phone buzzed a second later. 

_SM: And we can't eat until we're done?_

Curly giggled, "Oh, my god. What a player. Here, gimmie-" he took the phone again. 

_It'll taste that much better by then. :RB_

"Curly," Ryan gasped, but Curly hushed him. "I know what I'm doing." 

His phone vibrated again. 

_SM: Well, well, well. Someone's playing hard to get._

Curly typed out a message that he saw, making him gulp with nerves.  "Is that okay?" Curly asked, and Ryan nodded, watched him press send.

        _I like you, Shane. I want it to be worth it. :RB_

"Oh gosh," Ryan said, waiting for Shane's chat bubble to appear. "Oh shit."

Three little words appeared that rocked his world.

_SM: It will be._

 -------

Ryan wasn't sure how the fuck he was supposed to go on with his life doing normal editing and homework, but luckily Curly was there to help. He sent him helpful reminder  "DO NOT TEXT HIM" texts on a daily basis. Ryan was only allowed to communicate with him on the project. 

Somehow he managed to go to class and wave at Shane like it was any other day, even though now he could feel Shane watching him when he thought he wasn't paying attention. Somehow he was going to survive this week. He had to.

While they were mostly editing separately and sharing things through Google Drive, Ryan knew they needed to meet up at least one more time if they wanted things to go smoothly.  

Even though Curly wasn't supposed to be one of the main editors, he had volunteered to come...really, to chaperone, but Shane didn't have to know that. 

Ryan had tried some half-assed excuses about how he was sure Shane wouldn't try anything while they had work to do (their own circumstances aside, ahem) but Curly had only laughed at him and ruffled his hair.

It wasn't until they got to Shane's dorm that he understood.

Shane opened the door and immediately Ryan was hit with a wave of 'fuck he's so cute' so strong that he didn't stop to think why that was (that Shane was in one of his nicer shirts, that he had styled his hair, or was possibly wearing cologne??) until Shane's smile flickered slightly, going from Ryan to Curly.

"Oh, hey Curly," Shane said, and Curly rested a hand on Ryan's lower back, a grounding force: protective, maybe a little possessive, and a hidden 'I told you so.' 

"Hey, Papi," Curly said back, his usual flirty self, and Shane took a step back to let them into his place.

"Ryan," Shane said in greeting, and Ryan clung tighter to his laptop bag as they came over to his bed, "Shane."

For all the looking Ryan's done at Shane these past few months, it feels like for the first time Shane's looking back, and he doesn't know what to do about it-much less in his bedroom. 

Curly, however, makes himself right at home, scooching himself back against the wall and taking out his laptop, as cheery as sunshine. "Alright _caballeros,_ " he says, clapping his hands together. "Let's get to it."

\-------

When Ryan was in high school, he knew some of the particularly religious kids weren't allowed to date: instead, they courted. Having Curly sit between them on the bed felt about as close to this experience as anything Ryan's ever heard, although he's pretty sure none of those kids had ever just went ahead and fucked their chaperones instead. 

For being as playful a guy as Curly was, he actually succeeded at keeping them on task until several hours later, they were very near a finished product. 

"I think..." Ryan said, rubbing at his eyes, "holy shit, I think we almost did it."

"Wait!" Shane said, suddenly bouncing off the bed, and going to hit the lights, immersing them in near-darkness, "Let's watch it, all the way through, c'mon." 

Giggling, Ryan shut his laptop and scooted closer to Curly, who rewound the project to the beginning. He felt more than saw Shane get back in bed on Curly's other side to watch, and then they were pressing play, and The Unsolved Case of the Whaley House documentary began.

The minute the opening credits faded, Ryan's voice rang out, narrating the place's history. Ryan winced, hiding his face in Curly's shoulder. "I sound annoying," he murmured, voice muffled. 

"I don't think so," Shane said in his soft voice, and Ryan cut his eyes over at Shane, face lit up by the changing colors of the laptop's glow. 

Pretty soon, though, Ryan was honed in on his project, and, in the dark, Curly's free arm rested just on the other side of his hip, brushing up and down in a soothing manner. 

Their interviews looked pretty great: Shane was good at hosting and talking about history with people, even if he didn't believe in any of the supernatural elements involved. 

The cutaway from inside to outside, and from day to dusk looked pretty dope, too, and Ryan rested his chin on Curly's shoulder, "That looks awesome," he whispered, and Curly gave his hip a squeeze.

"Thanks, babe," Curly said, and they both missed the look Shane gave them.

The video was overall so much better than he thought it was going to be, Ryan couldn't help noting with pride. It was spooky but not overly dramatized: an interesting take on a part of California history. 

By the time the end credits showed up, Ryan gave Curly's torso a squeeze in triumph (he's not sure when he started wrapping his own arms around him in the dark, but he was so comfortable like this he didn't stop to think that it was weird until Shane turned on the lights. 

"That was so good," Curly gushed, and Ryan smiled, slightly sleepily up at him.

"Wasn't it though," he yawned. 

They both looked to Shane for his feedback, but Shane was just standing there...looking at them. 

Ryan suddenly sat up straight, perhaps doing as much (or more) to draw attention to how cuddly they'd been.

Shane narrowed his eyes.

"How long have you two been a thing?" he asked, Ryan felt Curly go stiff next to him. 

"W-what?" Curly asked, laughingly. "Us?"

Curly was definitely a better liar than Ryan was. Ryan couldn't meet Shane's eye for the shame of it: and that's probably why Shane wouldn't look away.

"I never," Curly went on, probably waiting for Ryan to back him up, "We never...I mean...Ryan?"

Ryan finally forced himself to meet Shane's gaze. "We were just...having fun," he said, and Curly dropped the act at the same time Shane scrubbed a hand over his face.

" _Ahora ahora,_ " Curly said, raising his hands and pointing his finger at Shane, "Before you start, just remember that you've been fucking that art girl-"

"I-I-I," Shane stuttered, blanching a little, "I wasn't going to 'start' anything-"

"Oh no?" Curly asked, and Ryan sunk back against the wall as he felt his friend beginning to get defensive and maybe a little protective over him. "You weren't about to start something with my Love Angel Music Baby?"  
  
"Your-" Shane blinked, not even bothering to attempt to repeat the LAMB configuration Curly brought up, the main word standing out of course was: "Yours?"

Curly froze, turning back to Ryan, "I mean..." he trailed off, clearly not wanting to speak for Ryan and ruin his chances with Shane but Ryan was already fully in blushing town, population: one (1).

"...we're not exclusive," he managed to say, and Curly jumped onto that, giving his thigh a not-very platonic squeeze, "Yes, yes, exactly. I was just trying to hel-" he suddenly stopped talking, realizing just how close he'd been to giving it away.

Shane gave Curly a Look. "...trying to 'help'?" he asked, showing just what he thought about that. 

"He was helping me because I was a virgin," Ryan blurts out, two pairs of surprised eyes turning on him.

"You were...what?"  Shane asked, gawking, and Ryan buried his face in his hands. 

"He was a little baby virgin who had a big boy crush on you, okay?" Curly asked, and Ryan groaned again. 

"So you thought...what? You'd fuck him?" Shane asked, voice rising in volume and Ryan forced himself to face the music.

"You wouldn't give me the time of day," Ryan says, "I thought if I could..lose it...I'd know how to...you know..."

"Seduce me?" Shane asks, looking like he might laugh, and Ryan feels his ears burn.

"I just...Curly he...uh, he has...experience," he says delicately, and Curly shrugs it off, unbothered.

"I just thought, it would...help if I knew what to do," Ryan says, voice getting real quiet and Shane's face softens. 

"Ryan, you...you are so out of my league it's crazy," he says, and Ryan's face turns back up to him so fast he almost gets whiplash. 

Curly lets out a bark of a laugh, "I knew it!" 

But Shane is somewhat pacing his dorm now, wringing his hands. "It's just...Before, when I first met you, you were so..cute, and both of you were so..confident and stuff about being gay, and I was...confused." He runs a hand through his hair, "When I studied abroad, I had some time apart to think about it, and...to kinda get my act together, and I realized that...you know...I like...both, I'm into...girls and boys-"

" _Te lo dije,_ " Curly whispers, but Ryan hushes him.

"So...I came back, I thought, that's cool and all, but I'm going to move on, and...we were going to be friends! No more weird crush from the weird Midwestern kid."

"Awww," Curly said and Ryan is already standing.

He doesn't know what to do with himself but he's standing now, and Shane is looking at him, when he says, "I was trying to get over you-" Ryan pulls him down for a kiss.

Shane's hands, those gorgeous hands of his land on his waist, and Ryan thrills at the contact as he feels Shane _kiss him back._

 Ryan makes a frankly embarrassing sound in his throat when it happens, and he feels Shane's hands flex against his body on impulse, sending a thrill down his spine.

He runs his fingers in Shane's hair like he's wanted to for weeks, fuck it's so soft...he can feel Shane pulling at his hips, moving him in, and it's like they can't get close enough. 

The kiss ends finally like it has to end if they're ever going to breathe again, and Ryan's not sure Shane's ever been more beautiful than when he's finally, finally seeing him.

Shane smiles, and now that's suddenly the most beautiful part of him, too, and Ryan feels a thrill as Shane advances on him for another kiss.

Just then, there's a low whistle and suddenly they're both very aware of the fact that Curly is still very much in the room, left on the bed, watching them.

"Oh," Curly says when they freeze like mannequins to look at him, his voice slightly deeper like it gets when he's turned on, "Don't stop on my account."

Ryan blushes, exchanging a look with Shane, who appears suddenly sheepish at the attention before Curly adds, "Or, you know...I could go..." grabbing his laptop and stuffing it in his backpack.

Nobody knows what to say for a beat, and then, Curly is swinging it over his shoulder and standing. 

"You're not..gonna tell me to wait till the project is over?" Ryan asks in a small voice, and Curly gives a casual shrug, "Naw, it's basically over with anyway." He bends down to give Ryan a kiss like it's instinctual, and Ryan goes the rest of the way to kiss him back: a relatively chaste kiss goodbye. 

Then, Curly turns to smirk at their host. "Goodnight, Shane," he says, still sounding like his flirty self, but boldly Shane looks right back. Maybe it's the strangeness of the night or the look in his eyes, but Curly reaches over and wraps a hand around the back of Shane's neck and brings him in for a soft kiss. 

They pull away, Ryan somewhat in between them, heart racing at the sight, watching as Curly's eyes go from Shane's gaze to his lips, and then he's kissing him again.

"Always wanted to do that," Curly says, deviously delighted when the kiss ends, and he gives Ryan a little wink. 

"Take care of my baby, baby," Curly tells Shane, and he gives Ryan's ass a quick grope goodbye, making him peep in defiance. Ryan's admittedly on edge: vibrating with sudden adrenaline and nerves, unable to believe what he just saw or the fact that Curly is about to leave him and Shane (to have sex!!!!!). 

Like he can read his mind, Curly just grins, and like that, he's gone.  

\-------

Ryan starts shaking almost immediately the moment Curly disappears, so Shane has them sit down together and kiss. This is it: the moment he's been waiting for. Ryan knows he has this one chance to show him what he learned, to get him for himself. 

Except it's like he's forgotten everything Curly taught him: it's every student's nightmare, he's drawing a complete blank. 

He can fake it to an extent: the kissing is nice, so, so nice that Ryan thinks his heart might actually explode, but every time Shane so much as makes a movement like he might touch him below the waist or go to take off his shirt and Ryan gets squirmy.

It happens almost five times in a row, each time with both of them mumbling apologies and quick, quiet "are you good?"s until Ryan just goes ahead and takes off his shirt himself and trembles as Shane lets his fingers trail up his sides.

By the time Ryan is laid out beneath him, and Shane is crawling over him like some sexy jungle cat, Ryan almost has a panic attack and they have to stop and turn the lights on.

"I'm sorry," Shane tells him awkwardly, wrapping an arm around him, obviously less used to comforting than Curly was. "I didn't mean to rush you."

Ryan can only hang his head in shame. After being sexed six ways to Sunday recently he thought he'd have fixed this...aversion or anxiety by now. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"It's not you," Ryan says embarrassedly, "I swear, I just...I need..."

Shane rubs his hand up and down Ryan's arm, trying to coax him to speak, "What do you need, baby?"

There's only one thing he can think of, and Ryan feels his heart get caught in his throat. "I need Curly."

"Oh," Shane says, and neither of them speak for another minute or so, just sitting alone in the quiet of his dorm. "Oh."

Ryan is almost teary eyed at this point, sure that Shane is going to hate him, but Shane just keeps his arm around him and sits next to him while he calls Curly and tries to remember to breathe.

He answers on the last ring.

"Hello?" Curly asks, his voice is even deeper than before like he immediately crashed the moment he got back to his dorm. 

"Oh, I woke you up," Ryan says, mortified. "I'm sorry-"

"Ryan, _querido,_ " Curly soothes, "What's wrong, baby?"

"N-nothing, it's just...it's just I was...freaking out because..." he can feel himself turning red. Shane is right there, after all, so he stands up and goes off into his bathroom instead. "I just panicked."

"Oh, _mi corazon,_ " Curly cooed, "It's okay." 

"It's not okay, he's going to think I'm weird," Ryan says, getting a little choked up and then having to wipe his eyes on Shane's towel. 

"Where are you?" Curly asks, "Did you..did you leave?"

"I'm in his bathroom," Ryan says, feeling the absurdity of it all catch up to him. "He let...he suggested I call you."

"Oh," Curly says, and he sounds genuinely surprised. 

"Yeah," Ryan says, feeling sillier by the moment, his panic abated. 

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"N-no," Ryan answers, biting his lower lip, "No, that's okay."

Curly hums on the other end. "Can you put me on the line with him?"

Ryan hesitates, peering just outside the bathroom door to see Shane waiting on the bed, scrolling through Instagram and running his hands down his jeans.

Ryan gulps.

"I mean...y-yeah," he says, and he forces himself to be brave enough to come back into Shane's bedroom and stand back in front of him, watching as those brown eyes look up from his phone to scan his face, obviously concerned. 

"It's for you," Ryan says, and Shane takes it-their hands brushing.

"Hello?" Shane asks softly, still looking into Ryan's eyes and Ryan melts a little.

"Yeah," he says, and Ryan can distantly hear the soft staccato of Curly's voice. "Mmhmm."

He pats the mattress and Ryan sits gingerly on the bed next to him.

"You bet," Shane says and then he's pressing speakerphone and setting the phone between them.

"Ryan, honey?" Curly's voice asks, and Ryan's hands curl at his sides. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to talk you through it?"

Shane and Ryan's eyes meet and almost immediately look away from one another, flustered. 

"Uh," Ryan says, and he swallows, nodding, "Y-yeah, that would be good."

"You think so?" Curly asks gently. 

Ryan meets Shane's gaze and Shane nods in a gentle encouraging way and Ryan feels his heart squeeze.

"Yeah," Ryan says more boldly and he can almost hear Curly smile on the other end. 

"Okay, chicos," Curly says, and he can hear Curly adjusting his position on the bed like he's getting comfortable. "Why don't you try kissing?"

"Alright," Ryan gulps, and Curly rephrases it, "Shane, why don't you kiss Ryan, baby."

Now that, Shane can do.

He pulls him in for a kiss: that guiding force almost immediately relaxes him, somehow, and then he can hear Curly from outside of them, sounding pleased, "Yeah, take your time, just...get to know him a little better."

Shane's tongue slips in his mouth and Ryan clutches at Shane's forearms and makes this pleased sound as Shane kisses him like a romantic hero would.

"There you go," Curly says, his staticky voice grounding him in the moment. "Are you guys still dressed?" 

"Ryan's shirtless," Shane says, and his eyes cut down at Ryan's chest like he can't help it as Curly lets out a (frankly) horny laugh. "Yeah? He's always doing this-"

"I am not," Ryan gasps but Shane just grins.

"Why don't you kiss his pecs?" Curly asks, turning things up a notch. "Give his lil  _pezones_ some love." 

"Oh, my god," Ryan blushes, but he gives his nod of approval as Shane kisses his way down his chest, giving a couple of nips down the way until he gets to his breasts. Shane mouths onto one nipple and Ryan lets out a gasp, his toes curling in his sneakers and Shane gives him this dirty smirk.

"Oh, yes, now that's what I'm talking about," Curly says on the other line, sounding much too pleased with himself. "Do it."

Ryan had never really considered this an erogenous zone for him before: maybe it's the fact that it's Shane, or maybe it's that Curly is telling him to do it, but either way, Ryan's absolutely popped a boner and can't stop moaning like the sort of twink you saw in porn.

"Yeah, that's it," Curly says, and he sounds so breathy that Ryan immediately knows he's stroking himself off. He wonders if Shane knows too. "Just take your time, have fun with it...bite his little belly button."

"Bite my _what?!"_ Ryan yelps but Shane is already there, nipping at the taut skin of his stomach. It should be absurdly ticklish, but it loosens him up as much as it turns him on. 

Ryan is breathless giggling, his hands in Shane's hair as he tries (and fails) to push him to keep from blowing raspberries....but when he looks down at Shane and Shane looks back, they're both grinning like fools. 

By the time Ryan's pants are around his ankles, Shane's on his knees, sucking him off while Curly gives the orders.

Ryan thinks he could come on a hair trigger, but now Curly knows all his ins and outs, which includes (however unfortunately at the moment) how to keep him from coming too quickly. 

It's beautiful, gorgeous torture when Shane pulls away, but seeing him pull himself out of his jeans, watching him climb back on the bed next to him, Ryan realizes he doesn't feel afraid.

"C'mon now, together," Curly commands and Ryan knows he's close, they're close, and Shane's wrapping his hand around them both, using his spit as slick as he pulls them both off.

Ryan cries out when he comes, arching his back, and Shane bites him on the shoulder to hide his answering moan as he spills all over his thighs, leaving them both panting. Distantly, Ryan realizes that this time, they left the light on. 

"Jesus, that was hot," Curly says, and then they hear him yawn through the receiver. "I'm sorry, my babies, but I have to go to bed."

"No, no, that's okay," Shane says, and he's nuzzling Ryan's neck and Ryan lets him, let's himself be brought into his embrace. 

"Thanks, Curly," Ryan blurts out, "Love you."

Curly giggles, sleepy but sated, "Night, my loves, see you Tuesday," he sing-songs, and then the phone goes quiet.

They're left alone again in the quiet of Shane's dorm: but this time, the tension is gone.

"Holy shit," Ryan says to himself, and Shane begins to chuckle, and then they're both giggling to themselves, messy and in various states of undress, nearly naked and unafraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gentlemen  
> **now now  
> ***I told you.  
> ****my dear/my darling  
> *****my heart  
> ******nipples


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between parties, their presentation, and shifting dynamics, everything comes to a head-but maybe good things don't have to come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UPDATE: I've now added hover text, so you can (on a desktop) just hover over a word and get the translation throughout the fic! Otherwise on mobile, I still have the translations in the endnotes.
> 
> Thanks for coming with me on this accidental 4-parter, bois and ghouls! <3

Ryan actually stays the night. He's worried it'll be weird: Curly didn't mind that sort of thing but Curly was Curly, and Shane was..something else entirely. 

But somehow it's not weird. They don't snuggle, at least, not at first, but they make a lot of eyes at each other until they're so tired they fall asleep.

There's a lot of quiet hellos and smiles in the morning. It's Saturday, but Shane has work, so he gets up to have the first shower. Ryan stays in his bed longer than maybe he should have, but when Shane comes out he tells him he can stay as long as he wants. 

Oh boy, Ryan can’t help thinking, he might never want to leave. 

Ryan showers after he leaves and does his homework in Shane's apartment until he's too hungry to justify staying there any longer, and finally leaves to go down to the cafeteria. He watches himself close Shane's door with a click.

\------

Curly meets him for lunch.

"So," he drawls out, now that it's just the two of them, "How did it go?"

"Good," Ryan says, trying not to blush. "Really good. It-God, Curly, stop looking at me like that."

"I can't help it," Curly says, holding a hand to his heart, "My little prince is growing up."

Ryan can't help smiling back at him until something else darkens his memories, "Except...I kind of freaked out on him, remember?"

"You're fine," Curly said dismissively, "It was your first time."

"What if it happens again?" Ryan asks, and the thought makes his palms sweaty. 

Curly hums. "Well. It probably won't-"

Ryan, however, isn't so sure. "But what if it does? I can't bring you every time I'm going to have sex."

Curly gives Ryan a little smile and a pat on the hand, "Well, if you ever need me..." he winks, and Ryan feels strangely comforted. 

\------

The next day, Shane asks him if he wants to go to a house party with him. Ryan should maybe finish an essay he has coming up, but he goes with his new boyfriend instead.

Shane's wearing another one of his trademark Hawaiian shirts, the kind that says he's here to have a good time, and Ryan feels a swoop in his gut when he smiles.

It's not long before they end up in the corner of the room making out, Shane's hands reaching down, deep in the pockets of his jeans, cupping his ass. Ryan's had just enough beer to feel invigorated by this touch, however public, but not enough to start humping Shane's leg, however much his dick thinks that would be a good idea.

It's probably for the best, too, because someone's clearing their throat, and then Ryan is very gently pushing Shane away. 

Before either of them can apologize for so much PDA, they see it's Curly, smirking there in a mesh tank top shirt and smoky eyeliner.

"Having fun?" he asks, giggling at how debauched they both must look, and Ryan lets his arm rest somewhere at the base of Shane's spine. They're both hot in here, the room is packed, and Shane's shirt sticks a bit to his body. 

"Yeah," Ryan says, flushed but pleased, but his next words are almost immediately run-over by Shane's:

"I guess we should cool down-"

"I know a place we can-" Shane stops to look at Ryan. "Are you kidding?" he asks good-naturedly, "The party's just beginning."

He takes Ryan's hand and begins to pull him off into the crowd. Ryan turns to give Curly an apologetic look, but Shane just says, "You coming?" and Curly downs the rest of his drink, and follows his lead.

They wind up on another floor, in a quieter bathroom that some other kids  _miiiight_ have used to do coke in not that long ago, but before Ryan can really question it, Shane's pushing him against the sink and kissing him. The door clicks shut behind them as Curly finds a spot against the wall to watch.

His eyes meet Shane's in the gigantic mirror, and that's when Shane gets the idea: he stops kissing Ryan (who whines at the loss, reaching for him) before being pulled and turned around.

"Hands on the sink," Shane says in his ear, and Ryan shivers and obeys.

Shane mouths at Ryan's neck and now Ryan can watch, can watch how they look together, and he's already panting. 

"You like this?" Shane asks, and Ryan's looking at him open-mouthed in the mirror, but it only takes him a minute to realize Shane's not looking at him, that he's actually talking to-

"Yeah," Curly says, eyes skimming down the both of them, "That's good."

 In their reflection he can see the line of Curly’s body propped up against the wall, his hands currently resting, relaxed in the pockets of his loose linen pants. There’s the glimmer of his jewellery, his necklaces, his many bangles and bracelets, earrings, and what looks like might even be a belly-button stud—that’s definitely new.

“He’s so cute, _Papi,_ ” Curly says, smiling and winking at Ryan’s reflection, but Ryan already feels the shift in their dynamic—his flirtatiousness isn’t just an act, but a signal, a beginning. 

" _El te va a follar,_ " he purrs and Ryan shivers. Curly's smile widens.

"He likes it when I speak Spanish," he tells Shane conspiratorially. "Do you speak any..."

"Polish?" Shane asks, " _Niezbyt dobrze._ "

 _"_ Ooo," Curly says, smirking. "Sounds good to me."

" _Czy to prawda?_ " Shane asks him and Ryan melts beneath him. " _Nigdy nie nauczyłem się brudnej rozmowy._ "

 Really, Shane could have been listing all of the vegetables he knew in Polish, that hardly mattered. The effect was the same. 

" _Jesteś bardzo słodki,_ " Shane was whispering in his ear, " _Pięknym chłopcem._ "

"Oh, fuck," Ryan moaned. He could feel Shane's erection pressing up against his ass, "Daddy."

" _Joder,_ " Curly swore. 

"Can I?" Shane asked, panting and Curly nodded, watching him as he fiddled with Ryan's skinny jeans, pulling his hard cock out, gripping it over the sink.

"Daddy," Ryan sobbed, and Shane smeared hot kisses against the nape of his neck. "Please."

Curly's ears pricked up at some sound from outside, visibly listening for a moment, before waving his hands at them in their reflection, "Shut him up."

Shane covered Ryan's mouth with his free hand and Ryan moaned into his palm. 

"Fuck," Shane said, rutting against him in his jeans, "Fuck."

In a moment Ryan is coming into the sink, his cries muffled behind Shane's hand as he trembles through it. 

The moment he's done, Curly is pulling Ryan out of Shane's embrace and nudging him onto his knees-landing on the bathroom mat. 

Curly's petting Ryan's hair and holding him up against his legs as Shane fumbles with his belt, and takes his dick out.

It's the first time Ryan's just seen it, hanging in front of him: Shane's definitely not small.

Ryan gulps.

"Okay, baby," Curly purrs. "Open up."

Ryan does, he lets Shane enter his mouth, and feels him bump against the back of his throat. Ryan almost gags, but he catches his breath, breathing through his nose.

"Jesus Christ," Shane cusses, seeing Ryan there, his mouth full of him. "Look at you."

He throbs against Ryan's tongue and Curly pets his hair. " _Una puta tan bonita._ "

Ryan moans.

" _Fuck_ ," Shane says. "I'm not sure _I_ can stay quiet-"

"Here, let me help," Curly says, and Ryan rests somewhere between them both as he leans in and then they're kissing. 

The sound of Curly and Shane kissing above him is distracting and wonderful at the same time, and Ryan groans as he bobs himself on Shane's dick. He's got a big enough mouth that he thinks he can handle it, but he's still drooling a little where his mouth stretches around the base.

By the time Shane comes down his throat, Ryan’s in this pleasant buzzy state. It’s enough for him to collapse, panting against the sink while Shane gives Curly a handjob in front of him. 

 He’s never done any drugs, and he didn’t have That much to drink, but he feels almost high as he watches them through tunnel vision. There’s more kissing and quiet words that he can’t quite catch, but he’s too gone to care.

When Curly finishes in Shane’s hand, he sinks against the wall to catch his breath. 

“Whew, baby,” Curly says, tucking himself away, and pushing his curls out of his face. “Now that’s a good way to end your night.”

Shane stands above Ryan as he washes his hands in the sink, and Ryan gets a weird shiver at being there below him, even with Shane all nice and neatly zipped back up in his jeans Ryan finds himself staring at his crotch. 

“Need a hand?” Shane asks when he takes a step back and Ryan takes it, wobbling only a little.

”Someone’s feeling it, huh?” Curly asks sweetly and Shane wraps an arm around his waist. “Let’s get you home.”

\------

Ryan crashes hard when he gets back to his dorm.

Thankfully Mondays aren't too busy for him so he's able to do any last minute editing so that by the following day, presentation day, they're as ready as they're gonna be.  

As an unspoken rule, they all turn up in nice shirts to give their presentation. As their Producer, he gets to speak first, and explain why they chose the story they did, and what actually putting it into reality was like. Shane got to speak about interviewing, and Curly about the location and filming process. Luckily the speaking portion of their presentation was only about five minutes total before they got to sit down and let their work speak for itself. 

 _The Unsolved Case of the Whaley House_ was a success. They got to do a 5 minute Q&A afterwards, and while Shane tried to diminish the haunted nature of the home (of course), they still got a question about if they'd ever do something like this again.

"Yeah," Ryan said, and he turned to look at his two partners. "I mean- _I_ would."

"Me too," Curly said, smiling and Shane gave an exaggerated sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well, count me in, I guess," he said, and the class laughed.

Even their professor, Mr. Fulmer, gushes over how much he enjoyed it. 

Ryan can't remember ever smiling that much.

\------

They go out for dinner to celebrate. Ryan gets a little sloshed on sushi and sake squished between Curly and Shane in a corner booth.

It's not quite 8 pm but he's feeling so good he kisses them both on the mouth and then promptly falls asleep at the table.

They take him home, giggling, and he's in bed before nine.

It's still one of the best nights he's ever had.

\------ 

They get busy with homework, so it's not until the weekend where they can meet up again. 

This time, Curly invites them back to his place for a different kind of party.

Ryan's not sure if he should pout when they pass him a Capri Sun, but Curly just gives him a Look that says, 'Remember what happened Tuesday?' so he doesn't complain. 

"Strawberry Kiwi," he says instead. "Yay."

"You're welcome, _conejito,"_ Curly says smugly,  "I got it just for you."

Ryan narrows his eyes, but he sticks his straw in and sips it all the same.

"Oh, shit, can I have one of those?" Shane asks, and Curly giggles, "Sure,  _papá grande,_ " he teases, and Shane grabs one for himself.

"I'd have thought I was a venti," Shane confesses and Ryan rolls his eyes. 

For a moment it's just the sound of the two of them sipping their juice. Curly is about to open a beer for himself, but he sighs. "Oh, alright," he says, and he joins them too.

It's Ryan's turn to giggle. "Got any Goldfish for us?"

Curly laughs, but then he stops, looking over his shoulder at his snack box. "You know what..."

A second later they're all eating preschool snacks on Curly's bed. 

"We're so cool," Shane says, and Ryan has to agree.

"We should start doing this more," Ryan says, and Shane arches a brow.

"Drinking juice pouches?"

"No," Ryan says, but his is empty. He spares a look at Curly before he gets himself another one, fiddling around with the yellow straw, "Well, maybe..." 

Curly giggles and shakes his head. 

"But I mean, we should do more ghost-hunting," Ryan says, bouncing a bit on the bed between sips. "We could put it up on YouTube."

"With what free time?" Shane asks, but Ryan has a little smile on his face that's hard to ignore. "We'll make time."

"Oh yeah?" Shane asks, and Ryan sits up on his knees to kiss him, "Yeah."

They haven't really talked about this: about kissing in front of Curly, of letting him in, or what it could mean, but last time Shane was the one to initiate things, so Ryan figures he might as well try his luck.

Shane definitely doesn't seem to mind. He wraps his arms around Ryan and deepens the kiss, pushing him down into Curly's bed. 

"Careful," Curly admonishes, collecting half-drunk Capri Suns from his bed and setting them on the side table, but that appears to be his only issue.

"Curly," Shane says, his hands creeping under Ryan's t-shirt, sending goosebumps over his skin, "Do you have any qualms against me fucking Ryan in your bed?

"None," Curly confirms from his place sat on the other end of the bed and Ryan gulps.

"Ryan," Shane says, nosing against his jaw, "I really, really want to fuck you...is that okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan somehow manages to say. He feels Curly squeeze his ankle. "Y-yes please."

Curly giggles. 

"So polite," Shane teases, a few strands of brown hair falling into his face.  " _Jak słodko._ "

 "Oh god," Ryan says weakly.

" _Realmente vas a destrozarlo, ¿verdad?_ " Curly asks sweetly, nevermind that he and Shane can't actually have a conversation like this, Ryan's dick certainly doesn't care. 

"You're gonna murk me," Ryan says, and Curly laughs his confirmation. 

"Hey Curly," Shane says, pulling back to call him over, "We got our next Unsolved story!"

"Oh, perfect," Curly says, resting his chin on Shane's shoulder, " _La desaparición de Ryan Bergara._ " 

"I don't like the sound of that," Ryan says, but Shane's smirk turns darker. "Liar."

Really, Ryan's too weak for his own good. "Okay, I do," he says, squirming, and Shane kisses him again.

\-------

The first time they do it, Curly helps Shane undress. Ryan lays there, panting while they take their time with it, kissing and heavy petting, and otherwise ignoring him until he can't stand it anymore. They then turn back to him, and Shane soothes his wounded pride with kisses to each inch of bare skin he uncovers. 

"I've never done this part," Shane says out loud when Ryan is bare-naked and spread out beneath him. "With a boy."

" _Mis bebes vírgenes_ ," Curly says, reaching for the lube from his bedside drawer, "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

Curly takes his time showing Shane how to stretch Ryan open until he's glistening with lube between his thighs.

"Is this your boy?" Curly asks him, and Shane nods, almost too solemn until Curly slicks up his dick with his fist and Shane almost bends in half with a choked off moan.

"It's gonna be tight," Curly warns him, "He's got a tight little ass, for such a _puta,_ so you got to-"

"Curly," Shane groans, grabbing himself at his base, "I'm trying not to come as it is."

"Don't worry, _querido,_ " Curly says. "This is just Round 1."

\------ 

Round 1 is short but very sweet.

"Are you okay?" Shane asks him the second he bottoms out, and Ryan just moans his agreement, nodding an awful lot. 

They're doing this missionary style, which may not make the most exciting fantasy but has been one of Ryan's for at least a month, he likes having Shane bent over him, likes getting to see the look in his amber eyes.

Shane hooks his arms just under Ryan's back and kisses him as he thrusts shallowly inside, Ryan's cock making a mess where it's pressed between them.

"Shane," Ryan whispers, an unspoken promise, and Shane meets his eyes. 

" _Nie chcę, żeby to się skończyło,_ " Shane tells him softly, and Ryan holds his face and kisses him. 

When he comes, Ryan trembles through it. Shane makes this pained, punched-out sound above him, and Ryan thinks he understands what he means. 

\------ 

Round 2 is some twenty minutes later, and Curly helps Ryan get on his hands and knees. They're all naked now, but Curly's been patiently waiting his turn.

"Are we going to-" Shane begins.

"Dunno," Curly says, "Think you can take two, baby?"

"Two?" Ryan cries out, thinking of how full Shane had made him and Curly dissolves into giggles. "Not in the same hole, honey." 

"Oh, _Oh.._." Ryan says, eyes widening and he licks his lips. "Yeah, yeah, okay." 

Curly climbs on his knees in front of Ryan and holds himself in his hand. "Okay?" he asks, and Ryan just opens his mouth. 

Ryan tastes him on his tongue as he presses his cock into his mouth. On his hands and knees, he can't do much for leverage, but Curly knows what he's doing-he's not going to make him choke...too much, anyway. 

From behind, Shane lines himself up, pushing himself him torturously slow. Ryan is still wet and open for him, but he slicked up all the same. 

Ryan moans but his mouth is full, so it's muffled by Curly's cock. Curly shivers and Shane's grip on his hips tighten. Ryan can tell this is gonna be one for the books already. 

Curly grabs his hair, not too hard, just enough to get a grip and maintain control when Shane starts to fuck him again. 

"God, he's so-" Shane says weakly, "Fuck." 

"I know," Curly says reassuringly, "But you don't have to make love to the boy every time."

Ryan can't see it, but Shane blushes. 

"Are you telling me I'm too tame?" 

"No, no," Curly says innocently, "Just....what do you think?"

He pulls out of Ryan's mouth to let him speak.

"Um," Ryan's voice croaks a tiny bit. "I like...it all, really." 

Curly arches a brow at Shane, and Shane accepts the challenge.

Shane really fucks him this time, until there's the obscene slapping sound of skin on skin. Curly doesn't even need to thrust anymore, he just holds Ryan's hair and lets Shane's thrusts propel him up his dick. 

Ryan breathes shallowly through his nose and moans, really taking it, like he takes anything he's given, and then Shane is tugging on his cock and he's coming so hard he nearly blacks out. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Curly says, and he's the next one to come, down Ryan's throat, and last is Shane.

Curly's pulled out by now, so Ryan has the air to breathe and the voice to spur him on.

"Do it, do it, come on daddy," Ryan begs, and Shane lets out a wordless cry as he empties himself inside him.

\------ 

Curly gets him for Round 3, like an hour later, and Ryan rides his lap and kisses him until things get hot and fast and all they do is share each other's breath. Then Shane fucks Curly's thighs until he comes, up against the bed, and they all collapse together in a glorious sticky mess.

They're going to have to get up soon before they're stuck together forever, but for now, Ryan's too comfortable to move.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to come again," Ryan gasps from his place squished beneath both boys and Curly giggles.

"You should see some of the frat parties I've been to."

"Jesus Christ," Ryan swears. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to catch up to that."

Curly nudges him towards what appears to be a dozing Shane: looking at their sleepy, messy boy, "Not sure you'll need to."

Ryan grins, but then he takes Curly's hand, "What about you?"

"What about me, _mi principito?"_

"I like having you around," Ryan says in a small voice, and Curly brings his hand up to his mouth to kiss it. 

"I'm not going anywhere,  _mi corazon, " _he says sweetly. "Whenever you want me, I'll be there."

"Who else is gonna take care of you when I gotta go back to Chicago for Christmas?" Shane asks, his eyes peeking open and Ryan smiles. "He's gotta point."

Ryan rolled over to face Shane, "I'm going to miss you."

"Christmas is months away," Shane says, amused, but he's drawn into a kiss anyway.

"You guys are disgusting," Curly says without malice, crinkling up his nose. 

"We all are," Ryan says, "I think I'm..probably the grossest." 

"We all knew that," Curly teases and Shane gives him a high five. 

"I hate you guys," Ryan pouts, but Curly just winks.

"Awwh, we love you, too, baby boy," he says, giving him a big obnoxious kiss on the cheek. "We love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curly: *He's going to fuck you  
> Shane: *Not very well  
> **Is it true?  
> *** I never learned any dirty talk.  
> ****You are very cute.  
> *****Beautiful boy.  
> Curly: **Fuck  
> ***Such a pretty slut.  
> ****Little bunny.  
> *****Big daddy.  
> Shane: ******How sweet.  
> Curly:******You're really going to wreck him, aren't you?  
> *******The disappearance of Ryan Bergara.  
> ********My baby virgins.  
> *********Slut.  
> *********Sweetheart.  
> Shane: *******I don't want this to end.  
> Curly:***********my little prince  
> ************my heart


End file.
